1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a method of manufacture heat dissipation device, and particularly to a heat dissipation device with heat pipe and a method of flatting an evaporating section of the heat pipe thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
During operation of an electronic device, a large amount of heat is always produced. The heat must be quickly removed from the electronic device to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat dissipation device is attached to an outer surface of the electronic device to absorb heat from the electronic device. The heat absorbed by the heat dissipation device is then dissipated to ambient air.
Conventionally, a heat dissipation device comprises a solid metal base attached on the electronic device, and a plurality of fins arranged on the base. The base is intimately attached on the electronic device thereby absorbing the heat generated by the electronic device. Most of the heat accumulated at the base is transferred firstly to the fins and then dissipated out of the fins. However, since the electronics technology continues to advance, amount of the heat generated by the electronic devices increases enormously. Many conventional heat dissipation devices are no longer able to efficiently remove heat from these electronic devices.
In order to overcome the above disadvantages of the heat dissipation device, one type of heat dissipation device used for the electronic device includes a heat pipe which is embedded in the base of the heat dissipation device and the heat can be quickly transferred from a position to another position of the heat dissipation device. A heat pipe is a vacuum-sealed pipe that is filled with a phase changeable fluid, usually being a liquid, such as water, alcohol, acetone and so on, and has an inner wall thereof covered with a capillary configuration. As the electronic device heats up, a hot section typically called an evaporating section of the heat pipe, which is located close to the electronic device, also heats up. The liquid in the evaporating section of the heat pipe evaporates and the resultant vapor reaches a cool section typically called a condensing section of the heat pipe and condenses therein. Then the condensed liquid flows to the evaporating section along the capillary configuration of the heat pipe. This evaporating/condensing cycle repeats and since the heat pipe transfers heat so efficiently, the evaporating section is kept at or near the same temperature as the condensing section of the heat pipe. Correspondingly, heat-transferring capability of the heat dissipation device including such the heat pipe is improved greatly.
In order to make the evaporating section of the heat pipe thermally engaged with the electronic device in a surface to surface manner, the evaporating section needs to be flatted and coplanar with a bottom surface of the base of the heat dissipation device. However, as the heat pipe is embedded in the base, it is difficult to make the evaporating section of the heat pipe so flatted to be coplanar with the bottom surface of the base of the heat dissipation device. As a result, when the heat dissipation device is used in the electronic device, it is difficult to make sure which one of the evaporating section of the heat pipe and the base of the heat dissipation device thermally contacts with the electronic device.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device with a heat pipe which is capable to overcome the above described problem.